Help Me
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Sasuke yang sedang berkebun di taman di kagetkan dengan kedatangan Naruto yang meminta pertolongannya. Apa yang diminta oleh Naruto? [NaruSasu] - Dont Like! Dont Read! - Happy Reading!


Help Me

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance.

Rating : T

Warning : BoysLove. Typo (s). NaruSasu. NaruSasu. NaruSasu. AU!. Dan lain-lainnya menyusul.

*Ini mindahin fanfic lagi bro.. hahahahaha

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Sebuah taman peninggalan ibunya memang cukup luas, ia yang menempati rumah ini pun di beri wewejangan oleh sang ibu yang kini ikut tinggal bersama sang kakak dan istrinya untuk menemani cucu-cucunya.

Wewejangannya simpel.

Ia hanya disuruh untuk merawat taman ini saja.

Tetapi yang membuat ia kesal adalah hampir satu minggu sekali rerumputan liar di taman tersebut muncul. Ia pun harus segera membersihkan rerumputan liar tersebut sebelum merambat kemana-mana. Cukup merepotkan untuknya.

Memangnya dia tidak bekerja apa? Memangnya dia tidak butuh istirahat apa?

Setelah membersihkan rerumputan liar di taman, ia pun berniat untuk menanam bunga tulip – Kiriman sang Ibu dari Belanda. Sekarang Kakaknya mengurus kantor cabang di Belanda. Jauh bukan? – dari pada ia lupa nantinya. Sang ibu bisa-bisa menceramahinya seharian jika hal itu terjadi.

Ia telah menggali lubang yang cukup dalam, memasukkan akar bunga tulip yang telah ia lepas dari _Polybag_ dengan perlahan. Ia melakukan hal yang sama hingga 5 kali, sehabis itu ia pun menutup kembali lubang tersebut dan memberinya sedikit air.

Semoga saja bunga itu bertahan lama hingga sang ibu memutuskan untuk pulang atau berlibur.

Tapi kalau mati pun ia tidak peduli, berkebun bukanlah hobinya. Ia hanya merawat sebisanya saja, demi sang ibu tercinta.

Sasuke mengusap eluh yang membasahi wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Setelah ini ia berniat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat.

Setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya sebelum dengan cepat ia merasakan beban tubuh bagian belakangnya memberat dibarengi dengan sebuah teriakan yang cukup memekakan telinga.

"Sasuke! Lama tidak bertemu ya! Kayaknya sudah 3 hari ya? Haduhh itu sih lama bangettt! Untung saja hari ini aku tidak ada acara sama sekali, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu juga! Kalaupun ada juga bakal aku batalain, tahu nggak sekretaris malas itu..."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut mendengar celotehan lelaki pirang di belakangnya yang masih terus berucap tanpa titik dan koma, kepalanya mendadak terasa mau pecah mendengarnya.

"Diam! Kau cerewet!" sentak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku masih mau curhat banyak nih~" ujarnya sok manja.

Sasuke pun hanya mendengus malas, "Jangan sekarang, aku capek." Ujarnya.

Kini ia telah terbaring terlentang di bawah Naruto – karena tak kuat menahan berat di punggung belakangnya – yang dengan seenaknya menduduki perutnya. Dia pikir nggak sakit apa diduduki makluk besar macam Naruto? Cih.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Janji kau mau mendengarkan curhatanku?"

"Nanti jika aku tidak capek lagi." Jawab Sasuke malas. Ia bisa melihat Naruto menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat lalu memperhatikannya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke yang diperhatikan begitu mendadak malu sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sewot.

"Tutup matamu." Pinta Naruto, "Aku mohon." Lanjutnya lagi saat melihat gelagat menolak dari Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu pun menutup kedua matanya. Hal itu memang sedikit me-rileks-kan tubuhnya.

'Memangnya ada apa?' berbagai fikiran menghinggapi dirinya, ia tidak punya ide sama sekali untuk mengetahui rencana aneh apa yang Naruto lancarkan untuk menggodanya. Mungkin sebuah bogeman cukup membuatnya puas.

"Buka matamu." Ia mendengar Naruto meminta lagi. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan sama-samar ia melihat jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Naruto tengah mengapit sebuah cahaya berbentuk bulat.

Ia seperti melihat Naruto tengah membawa matahari di jemarinya. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya, memastikan penglihatannya karena mana mungkin Naruto mengapit sebuah matahari di tangannya?

Memang benar, mana mungkin Naruto Naruto bisa membawa matahari? Naruto memang matahari untuknya, tetapi itu kan hanya perumpamaan saja. Hal yang seharusnya ia lihat adalah Naruto tengah menunjukan sebuah cincin di atasnya. Tepat berhadapan dengan matahari yang lebih jauh di atas sana.

Eh... Cincin...?

"Jangan berkata apapun... Dengarkan aku saja..." ujar Naruto. Kali ini ia masuk ke dalam mode serius. Karena hal itulah Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam.

"Kau pasti tahu pasti kan jika aku memang sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini..."

Sasuke masih diam mendengarnya.

"Aku bekerja terlalu keras hingga jarang menemuimu."

"Aku memang terlihat seperti anak kecil, aku selalu bertingkah kekanakan di hadapanmu. Tetapi yakinlah jika setiap perkaaan yang aku ucapkan kali ini benar-benar sangat jauh dari kekanakan."

Naruto menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku ingin sekali mempunyai sebuah rumah yang besar, dengan halaman yang tak kalah luas, dan juga sebuah kolam renang yang besar. Itu impianku sejak kecil, tetapi entah mengapa aku masih mengingat impian konyol itu dan berniat mewujudkannya di dunia nyata."

"Tetapi tidak mungkin kan aku menikmati hal itu sendirian saja, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menemaniku."

Mata biru itu semakin memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat, pandangan penuh kelembutan yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada Sasuke-nya.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadamu dan juga menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat malam kepadamu."

"Aku selalu merasa ingin berada di sisimu. Kau bagaikan canduku, aku bisa gila jika tidak bertemu denganmu sehari saja. Aku berharap hal itu tidak akan sembuh dan tidak akan pernah berubah."

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke lalu menciumnya penuh kelembutan. Tidak ia pedulikan jika kini tangan putih itu tengah kotor oleh tanah, yang ia rasakan kini adalah perasaan suci sang pemilik tangan malaikat ini.

"Maka dari itu..."

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa harunya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"...Maukah kau membantuku meraih itu semua? Maukah kau terjebak bersamaku selamanya?"

Sasuke pun menarik tangan yang Naruto cium tadi dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan basah oleh air mata. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika hari ini menjadi hari yang spesial untuknya. Naruto tidak mengisyaratkan hal apapun. Ia pikir jika pemuda pirang bodoh itu bahkan tidak memikirkan hal ini di pikirannya.

"Sasuke..."

Uchiha bungsu itu pun mengusap wajahnya yang basah lalu menarik kepala Naruto dan membawa sang Uzumaki ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya begitu erat sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tidak ke-Uchiha-an sekali.

"Ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Read n Review Please! ^_^

.

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
